musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Big Time Rush
Big Time Rush est un boys-band américain formé en 2009 à Los Angeles. Il est composé de 4 membres : James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, Jr. et Logan Henderson. Formation right|130px En 2009, Big Time Rush signe avec Nickelodeon à la fois un contrat d'enregistrement, ainsi qu'un contrat concernant la série télévisée Big Time Rush. Leur premier single, Big Time Rush, sort le 29 novembre 2009. Le titre est révélé au public lors d'une émission spéciale présentant la série, dont il est l'actuel générique. La série permet par la suite la sortie de nombreux autres singles, tels que City is Ours et Any Kind of Guy. Big Time Rush effectue également une reprise de la chanson du groupe Play, Famous, sortie sur iTunes le 29 juin 2010. Une autre chanson, Halfway there, sort sur iTunes le 27 avril 2010, après avoir été jouée dans la série. C'est leur premier titre à entrer dans le Billboard Hot 100, atteignant la 93e place grâce à de fortes ventes sur internet. Membres James Maslow left|170px James Maslow est né à New York le 16 juillet 1990 et a grandi à La Jolla, en Californie. Il est né d'un père juif et d'une mère catholique. En 1996 James a commencé à chanter lorsque ses parents le mettent dans une chorale d'enfant de San Diego alors qu'il n'a que 6 ans. Par la suite, il a eu un petit rôle dans l’opéra de San Diego, La bohème, alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans. Il a fait ses débuts à la télévision à l'âge de 18 ans en jouant le rôle de Shane dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 d'iCarly en 2008. Il s'est fait une cicatrice au coude, en effectuant une cascade au hockey dans un épisode de Big Time Rush. James est américain comme le reste du groupe. Il est aussi appelé "Le Bogoss" par le reste du groupe Big Time Rush. Il a aussi fait un film : Big Time Movie, avec le reste de son groupe, et a été invité dans How to Rock. Kendall Schmidt left|170px Kendall Francis Schmidt né le 2 novembre 1990 est un chanteur, est un danseur et acteur américain. Il est connu pour son rôle de Kendall Knight dans Big Time Rush. Il a joué des petits rôles sur différentes séries télévisées comme ER, sans une Trace, Frasier et Ghost Whisperer. Il a aussi été dans un groupe intitulé Heffron Drive avec l'acteur, chanteur et son ami d'enfance Dustin Belt, qu'il a d'ailleurs plus tard appelé à joindre le groupe de musiciens de Big Time Rush. Carlos Pena, Jr. left|170px Il est né le 15 août 1989. Son père, Carlos Pena Sr., est d'origine espagnole et vénézuélienne, tandis que sa mère est d'origine dominicaine. Il a suivi les cours de la Sagemount School à Weston, en Floride1. Il est apparu dans des productions locales telles que Grease et L'Homme de la Mancha. Il participe à la comédie musicale Titanic qui lui donne le goût de la danse et du chant. En 2007, Carlos participe à l'émission Making Menudo, émission qui tente de créer le prochain boyband à succès. Il y participe aux côtés de Thomas Augusto et Eric Secharia du boyband Midnight Red. Carlos se fait éliminer au cours de la compétition et ne gagne donc pas le grand prix. En 2009, il quitte la Floride pour Los Angeles afin de se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Après des auditions nationales, et malgré le fait qu'il avait beaucoup hésité à participer, Carlos Pena est choisi pour devenir un membre du groupe Big Time Rush, et par conséquent pour avoir un rôle dans la série qui leur est consacrée. Il est en couple depuis le début de 2013 avec l'actrice des films Espions en herbe Alexa Vega. Logan Henderson left|170px Logan Philip Henderson (né le 14 septembre 1989 à North Richland Hills, Texas) est un acteur, danseur, et chanteur américain. Henderson a eu un petit rôle de tyran dans le programme télévisé Friday Night Lights avant de déménager en Californie à l'âge de 17 ans, pour continuer sa carrière d'acteur. Son rôle révélateur est dans la série Big Time Rush où il joue Logan Mitchell. Ce rôle lui permet non seulement de développer ses talents d'acteur, mais également de lancer sa carrière musicale dans le groupe éponyme. C'est grâce à son jeu d'acteur et à son timbre de voix que Logan est pris dans Big Time Rush. Anecdotes *Leur site internet : Site Officiel Discographie 'B.T.R. (2010)' right|200px #Till I forget about you #Boyfriend #City is ours #Nothing even matters #Worldwilde #Halfway There #Big night #Oh yeah #Count on you #I know you know #Big Time Rush #Stuck #This is our someday Bonus #Any kind of guy #Shot in the dark #Famous 'Elevate (2011)' right|200px #Music sounds better with u #Show me #All over again #No idea #Cover girl #Love me love me #If I ruled the world #Invisible #Time of our live #Superstar #You're not alone #Elevate Bonus #Blow your speakers #Paralyzed #Epic 'Big Time Movie Soundtrack (2012)' right|200px #A hard day's night #Revolution #Help ! #Can't buy me love #We can work it #I wanna hold your hand '24/Seven (2013)' right|200px #24/Seven #Like nobody's around #Get up #Song for you (feat. Karmin) #Run wid #Crazy for u #Picture this #Confetti falling #Amazing #We are #Love me again #Just getting started #Untouchable #Lost in love (feat. Jake Miller) #Na na na Bonus #Don't stop Filmographie Récompenses Galerie Big Time Rush.jpg Big Time Rush Logo.png Big Time Rush 2.jpg Vidéos B.T.R. thumb|left|270 px|Any kind of guy thumb|right|270 px|Till I forget about you thumb|left|270 px|City is ours thumb|right|270 px|Boyfriend (feat. Snoop Dogg) thumb|left|270 px|Worldwide Elevate thumb|left|270 px|If I ruled the world thumb|right|270 px|Music sounds better (feat. Mann) 24/Seven thumb|left|270 px|Like nobody's around thumb|right|270 px|Confetti falling thumb|left|270 px|24/seven Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins